


There Goes My Hero

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: A poorly edited ficlet about Michelle/Ned friendship, based on my headcannon from tumblr.  Because even though Spideychelle is my JAM... I love this friendship to death.





	There Goes My Hero

So, Michelle is aware that she can be a dick.

She's not talking about her average, sarcastic, kind-of-an-asshole-but-hilarious rapport. Sometimes she can be an actual _Grade-A_ dick.

Sometimes she doesn't even do it out of self-preservation or defensiveness, she just fucks up and word vomits. She guesses that might be part of the reason she hashad no friends.

But this time it hurts her that she hurt someone.

She tells Ned (doesn't even remember wtf they were talking about) that she wouldn't even be his friend if it weren't for Peter.

_Shit._

And she soooo didn't mean it like that. Like, she got close to Ned _first_. They went to the fucking dance together. Because she wanted to. They danced. Once. Well, kind of. But then again, that was another case of her being a dick. 

"No one else is gonna dance with you, loser, so let's go" really meant that she was the one who kind of felt like a loser, and didn't want to miss out on the 'rite of passage' or whatever.

The point is, she didn't mean she liked Peter more! She meant it in a GOOD way. Like if Peter wasn't abandoning Ned constantly, like the shitty spiderdouche he is, she wouldn't have the awesome opportunity to be Ned's buddy. Because she doesn't wanna say it, _she absolutely won't,_ but she likes Ned a ton. He's pretty much her best friend.

But with the stupid way that she and Peter have be kissing sometimes (a lot) since he finally caved and trusted her with his secret...

"I've known since homecoming, you dweebs."

"I mean... How could anyone not know?"

"...worst liars ever"

"Porn?"

"On two monitors?  Not even side-by-side?"

"Ned, that's not how you look at porn, you have to know that."

She can see why he'd maybe feel second to Peter.

Michelle doesn't want to make him think that she likes him less than Peter. If anything, she only likes Peter because of him. _Enough to kiss the idiotic superdweeb, at least. Cause who-is-she-kidding shes been obsessed with Peter since she met him._

But she would take Ned's side in a fight.  She would have his back for sure. She's always pissed at Peter when he bails on Ned. _(Like that time Ned scheduled a group hang with the girl he liked and Peter, so that he could get to know her without the pressure of a date, and Peter had to go save the world, so Michelle showed up without even being asked, and promptly exited with a lame excuse as soon as Ned got more comfortable flirting with the girl.)_ Michelle has to get mad when Peter let's Ned down, because she knows he can't help it, but someone needs to be there for Ned. He deserves it. So she gets mad for him, because he's to good a friend to Peter to say anything. And because she's a good friend too, she doesn't get mad at Peter when he bails on their 5 or 6 attempts at a date in that first month of surprise makeout sessions and shy handholding. _The time he does succeed in taking her on their first real **date** makes up for those._

The point is: Ned's the man. (And his mom makes this awesome freaking special veggie lumpia when she comes over because she's trying to stay away from meat right now.) And there is **no one** she'd rather hurt less than Ned.

She's not gonna tell him that.

It'd probably just come out as more nonsense word vomit. Blech

She can't ask Peter what to do. She'll never admit that she cares that much. She also really isn't ready for feelings with Peter at all.

The kissing is always followed by these looks like she's a brand new planet he's discovered or something. It's gross. She can't imagine if he found out she had feelings.

One day, Flash says something about her not being as good as Liz. MJ doesn't flinch on the outside. She can't. It's just Flash. He doesn't mean it.

Ned, who has still been giving her the cold shoulder (It's only been 2 days since her foot-in-mouth), instantly tells Flash off, "Flash, I know you're in love with MJ, but she doesn't owe you anything for not liking you back."

There are some 'ooohs' and Michelle turns a bit red, but remains stoic, and just raises an eyebrow at a quickly reddening Flash.

"Especially after last year, when MJ punched you in the face for slapping her ass at that competition, which, by the way, stop fucking doing that to everyone, it hurts. You should've been suspended you asshat. Literally learn some boundaries."

Peter finally looks up from his phone at that. Michelle gave him a withering look when he almost opens his mouth. Screw him and his need to come to everyones rescue. She didn't know anyone knew about that, and she sure as he'll didn't need Peter Parker to get any ideas about her needing saving.

Michelle needs to have the last word, so she doesn't look weak, "I forgot thats why your nose is crooked." And then again so she keeps her friends less scared of her, "I've been a pacificist ever since, guys, don't worry."

Ned doesn't look at her, but Flash is effectively silenced and practice goes on.

So she draws.

She sketches a picture of Ned as a super hero. His cape has a rolling desk chair on it and he's standing triumphantly on top of a popped-collar-donning Flash. She and the rest of their friends, and Pete in his suit, are standing behind him cheering. Michelle in the drawing is pointing at Flash with a huge 'HAHAHA' coming from her smiling face. She signs something at the bottom before she can over think it.

She shoves it at him the next morning, and hugs him briefly and awkwardly.

"Show anyone, _especially Spiderman,_ and I'll kill you."

When shes far enough after for it to seem like she didn't care about his reaction, she looks behind her.

She sees him smiling and she knows he's read the caption at the bottom.

**"Not that I need one, at all... But you're my hero."**

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Eclecticklutz


End file.
